


You’re My Greatest Treasure

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Ma (only mentioned), Pa (only mentioned), Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, Teenage Stan Twins, There are literally no other characters besides Stan and Ford, Treasure Hunting, Twincest, Young Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on InstagramIn this AU Stan calls Ford when he realizes that he broke the machine. Together they fix it and then some dirty things happen.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 25





	You’re My Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was inspired by an Instagram work I couldn't attach the pictures but their at is gravityfallsfanr on Insta if you want to check them out. I'm pretty sure the images were not originally intended for a Stancest fic but here I am.

Stan felt horrible when he broke Ford’s project and he didn't know what to do. He tried to fix it but he doubted that it was close to the way Ford had originally intended.  
Stan picked up the phone and dialed home.  
“Hello?” Thankfully Ford had picked up the phone.  
“Sixer! Thank God it's you!” Stan said.  
“What do you want?” Ford groaned.  
“There is a small problem with your project tomorrow…” Stan trailed off.  
“What do you mean Stanley?” Ford’s tone raised as he got angry.  
“I think you should come here and see for yourself.”  
Ford groaned again as he set the phone done ending the call. Soon enough Ford did show up and immediately started yelling at Stan.  
“What did you do to my project? It was perfect when I left! Why did you destroy it?”  
“It was an accident Ford really. I can help you fix it, I'll do anything, just please you have to forgive me,” Stan pleaded.  
“Fine, come here and help me so we can be done before 5 in the morning,” Ford hesitantly agreed.  
Stan stood next to Ford and did exactly as he told him, making sure not to fail as he always did. They worked together in silence besides Ford’s occasional directions. Eventually, when Ford had to work on some wiring Stan got a break from work. He watched Ford’s six-fingered hands hard at work. Stan loved Ford’s hand, they were so unique and always intrigued him. Stan saw how good they were at the wiring and tried not to think what else they were good at. He didn't like to admit he felt a little too much for his brother, he also didn't want to admit that as much as it would hurt to see Ford go it would hurt less than if Ford wasn't mad at him.  
“Good as new!” Ford exclaimed as he finished attaching the vent.  
Stan smiled but then his face fell again. He walked towards the door without saying a word, he knew this would be one of the last times he saw his brother. Ford was about to ask Stan why he was going until he realized the answer for himself. Stan still believed in their dream of sailing around the world. Was Ford ready to lose his brother? And like this? Ford looked back at the machine Stanley had helped him fix. He took his hands around the machine and slid it off the table onto the floor. The clash made Stan turn around.  
“What? Why did you do that?” Stan asked.  
“Whoops,” Ford shrugged, “it was an accident.”  
Stan smiled, his brother chose him, maybe not in the way he wanted him to but in the way it mattered.  
“Do you know how mad ma and pa are gonna be?” Stan asked his brother.  
Stanford shrugged, “I wasn't going to lose you in such a stupid way.”  
“We are going to be treasure hunters!” Stan exclaimed.  
“I already have the best treasure,” Ford said in a low voice he thought Stan wouldn't hear.  
“I'm far from treasure Sixer,” Stan said with a small laugh.  
“You're the only treasure I need,” Ford blushed.  
The two were merely a few inches apart now.  
“Do you really mean that Ford?” Stan’s eyes fluttered from Ford’s eyes to his lips.  
“Of course I do, Lee,” Ford said, taking a step closer.  
Stan leaned in slowly and Ford closed the gap between them. Their lips locked, Ford felt the pure bliss of his first kiss and Stan felt the joy of kissing his brother when he longed to do so for a while.  
However, Stans hard-on soon interrupted them.  
Ford looked down and looked back up with a smirk on his face.  
Stan blushed slightly, “I wasn't necessarily focused on the project,” he admitted.  
“Then what were you focused on?” Stanford asked, trying to torture him just a bit.  
“Your hands,” Stanley said a bit awkwardly, “they are just so skilled at everything they do and I was thinking bout what else they’d be good at.”  
“What do you want them to do?”  
“Touch me,” Stan was slightly begging.  
Ford grinned as he began kissing Stanley. The consequences of this which they had both thought about were out the window and did not matter. Now the only thing that mattered was each other. Ford thought it might be bad to do it here where there were cameras but his logical thought was long gone as he continued to pleasure his brother.  
“I love you, Ford,” Stan cried as he came to his brother's hand job.  
Stanford looked at his cum covered hand and slowly licked the cum from it.  
“You taste wonderful, Lee” Ford remarked.  
Stan decided to help Ford as he got down on his knees and started sucking him.  
Ford moaned at the suddenness and continued to moan until he warned Stanley that he was about to come. Stan refused to back off as Ford came in his mouth.  
Stanley slowly stood up and the two got dressed again.  
“Let’s head home,” Stanford said.  
Stanley nodded and turned back to Ford’s broken experiment.  
“It’s fine Stanley, that means nothing to me, not anymore,” Ford said, almost reading his mind. Stanford grabbed Stan’s hand and squeezed it, “it's me and you, it always has been and it always will be.”  
With that, they left, and that night they both got thrown out, disowned, and were told to never come back and they didn't mention the fact that they were in a sexual relationship now. Together they were sure they could conquer anything and together they did. They took on the challenges of sea life and fighting monsters and it never bothered them that they only had each other because they were all they needed. To each other, their brother was the greatest treasure of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I regret making this but I'm going to hell anyway. Also I don't know why I bother not making a completely dirty scene when this fic is already so bad.


End file.
